


Ode to Truth

by whosays_penultimate



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 4CC, Belief, Certainty, Gen, Reality, Reflection, Truth, Worlds, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosays_penultimate/pseuds/whosays_penultimate
Summary: Thank you for reading! <3
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Ode to Truth

  
Certainty is the key

believing is not wishing, hoping or expecting

believing is Knowing.

For instance I know that I have a cup of water on the table and in a few seconds I will take a sip of that water.  
It is inevitable, because I know the cup is there and it is filled with water.  
So in a few seconds I will reach my hand towards it, and take a sip, or two.

The same truth can be applied to Yuzu winning the 4cc and worlds. It is set into the future and will happen presently.

Taking a sip of the water is like Yuzu winning 4cc and worlds: set in stone, part of a reality which is already beginning to happen.

  
There are no doubts, hopes or fears, because it is already on its way to happening, and progressing towards the inevitable outcome.

There is only the certainty that it does and will happen. It is happening as we speak. Everything that happens meanwhile is leading to that.

We are living in a reality where it is already on its way to happening, progressing inevitably to Yuzu winning 4cc and worlds, a reality which is as certain as the ending to your favourite book. 

I took two big sips of water and I feel warm inside because I know I'm right.

Are you thirsty?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
